Goodbye My Lover
by sphinx005
Summary: short CharlieJulie songfic I don't own characters nor the song lyrics they belong to Disney & James Blunt or the songwriters respectively


Charlie couldn't help but stare down the ice at her. The way she knocked her stick on the pipes before taking her position, the way she gives each player an encouraging comment whilst blocking yet another attempt at a goal, the way she would cast a sad glance his way every so often.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
_

He hadn't meant for things to get so bad. He felt like an ass for what he did. He knew she was on the rebound, hell he was too but it didn't stop him from convincing her to date him. It didn't stop him from continuing their relationship for another two years.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

In those two years they'd come to love each other. They both knew that. Somewhere along the line it progressed from a need of someone, anyone to love but it didn't stop there, they still loved each other but that love had grown into a strange kind of love. The kind of love where you suddenly couldn't stand to be with the one you were with, yet the only thing you longed for was that very same person.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

"Charlie you're staring again" Adam Banks hissed nudging his captain with his hockey stick.

"Huh?" Charlie broke out of his thoughts and turned to face the first line center.

"Dude you need to get over it" Adam said before skating away.

He didn't realise that practice was now over and the team, including Julie, were leaving the ice.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

He barely made it back to his dorm after a lengthy shower and avoiding the sympathetic looks from his teammates. They all knew what had happened between them. The entire school knew by now. Fatigue had finally overcome him and he fell into a deep sleep.

_I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

Waking from yet another dream about her he knew what he had to do, he had to try to explain it again. Not only for his own sake but for hers as well.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

He spotted her leaving the grounds of Eden Hall with her head down and her shoulders slumped. She walked slowly as if she didn't really want to go where she was headed. Charlie knew exactly where she was going, she went to the same place on this day every year.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_.

He knew this would take its toll on her and the last thing he wanted was for her to be alone. Hans had left the world years ago but it still felt like yesterday to them.

Approaching her from behind she didn't flinch when he reached out and slipped his hand in hers. She knew he would be here.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

The mourning was over and she effortlessly let her hand slip from his. They didn't say a word to each other as she gently kissed his lips and walked away.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Charlie didn't try and stop her. He knew this was for the best so he let her go. It still didn't stop it from hurting though.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._


End file.
